


Can't Pull a Fast One On Us

by jjuu1l



Series: Junior Avengers and Friends [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parents, Sneaky daughter, maybe not, maybe this will be a cute little series, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuu1l/pseuds/jjuu1l
Summary: Billy and Teddy have a daughter in future canon. I thought she might try and pull a stunt like her dads used to.(Used to be titled 'Not as Sneaky as Previously Thought')





	Can't Pull a Fast One On Us

“Okay so for the hypothetical record I’m not saying that this will or could happen but if I were to murder a classmate and somehow get caught. Would the Avengers be the ones sent to pick me up or you guys or regular people the police?” Katie asks before dropping herself and her backpack at the table. Teddy raised an eyebrow at his daughter while Billy set down a dried dish and started drying another one. It’s only 3:23 in the afternoon, so Teddy doubts Katie actually got into a fight after school but decides to not push the subject.

“Depends on if you used your powers or not.” Billy answered drying another dish and setting it on the counter beside him. A few seconds after that, blue static surrounded the plate and flew it into a cabinet across the kitchen. Teddy rolled his eyes at his husband while their daughter just groaned and propped her head up on one hand. “But before you go around murdering classmates why don’t you tell us what’s going on.” Katie’s face bunched up in a mix of frustration and uncertainty before starting her story. 

It really did surprise him sometimes how alike Billy and Katie were. Before he’d actually became a parent he’d had Rebecca tell him that the similarities would shock him, but it wasn’t until the first time he’d heard Katie retelling a story from school that he realized just how much of Billy’s personality was in her. This situation especially pointed out the similarities. 

“Okay so like Vi and I are sitting at our regular lunch table right? And we’re talking about the math test that like everyone failed because Mr. Bonnel refused to give us an equation sheet to work off of. But more about that later, so we’re sitting together and like the horrible person she is Virginia shows up with her stupid baggy jacket and packed lunch to join us. Like who does she even think she is!” Katie’s up and waving her arms around now, it takes all of his self-control to keep from laughing while Billy just turns around to smile at their overly dramatic teenager. 

She continues her story with vague descriptions of other stories Teddy’s positive they’ll never hear but are somehow relevant to the one she’s currently telling. Katie goes on full three minutes before deciding to breathe again. Luckily three minutes is just enough time to figure out why their teen is so caught up on a girl that just a couple weeks ago was the 'sweetest nicest, new girl I've ever met!'. 

“So hypothetical question." Katie looked over to her dad with the face of innocence. "This wouldn't be, say, a plan cooked up to make me and your father think that the thumps coming from the roof and your late night giggling aren't Virginia?” Billy asked before pointing to Katie’s abandoned coat that then floated up to the coat rack a few feet behind it. Katie’s face turned red as her eyes became the size of plates. It really did take all of his strength –physical and emotional- to keep the laughter in this time. Their daughter dissolved into a fumbling mess of half-finished sentences before talking about a project she needed to finish and rushing to her room. 

Later that night they both pretend not to hear Katie’s phone call to Virginia warning her that they’ve been caught. They just send each other a knowing look and go back to talking about Tony’s latest mission for them.


End file.
